FNaF Academy
by Sapphire Pickaxe
Summary: this will include characters from all of my stories, and I will try to make time to update all my stories. Anyways, enjoy reading about Freddy and OC's adventures through... High School!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I am sorry for not updating for a while, I don't really have much time for this, although I do love writing for you! Sorry if none of you like the female fox. Also, sorry if you don't like me pirate speak (spoiler: it isn't that best). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story,** ** _FNaF Academy!_**

Frederick POV

As my older brother, Fredbear, was driving me to school, I began reliving the moments that had happened until this.

=Blooloolooloop, FLASHBACK!=

February 8th, 2000. I was brought into the world. I have some fuzzy memories, but I can somewhat discern them. My mother, with her smile glowing, and face also in a little bit of pain. Understandable, considering that I had just caused her immense pain.

September 5th, 2005. First day of school. I was really nervous because of all the TV shows with evil teachers. Instead, my teacher was amazing. She called herself Mrs. O' Chica. She was so nice, that she let us all pet her pumpkin, and feel her candle before we left. I didn't talk much, although nobody did

The next day. I couldn't believe what had happened. I had made friends. Their names were Benjamin, Charlotte (If anybody actually read the silver eyes and got that reference, I applaud you), and Felicia. We decided to give each other nicknames. Now, they are called Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. They called me Freddy. I liked that name.

September 3rd, 2012. I went into 7th grade, not expecting much. Instead I got a girlfriend. I was doing nothing, just sitting outside, waiting to be picked up by my parents. I mean, come-on! Riding the bus is so overrated. The birds were chirping, the grass was growing, and the squirrels were gathering nuts. I didn't expect much to come of today. That was, until One of my friends approached me. It was Foxy. "Hi Foxy!" I had said. "Ahoy, matey!" she replied. "Freddy, we have known each other for a long time. Would you like to… go on a date?" She asked. I was stunned by this; my friend had just asked to be my GF! I wasn't sure if I should, or whether that was unethical, and if so, I still valued our friendship. I thought for a moment, and decided, heck, what did I have to lose! "Sure!" I said. We exchanged numbers, and I saw an invisible weight lift off Foxy's chest. She must have been holding that in for a long time

May 5th, 2013. Foxy and I had been dating for a year so far, and it showed no signs of stopping. I smiled at this thought, as I sat on the roof of the school, watching the meteor shower. I was watching Foxy, when she said "look!" I immediately looked, and saw that the meteor shower had started. "It be beautiful, don't you think so lad?" I replied by simply saying "Yes, but none are as beautiful as you are." I suddenly had a weird feeling of familiarity, as if I had said that before, but I knew I had never said it in my life. What if this is one of many universes? What if this whole world is fake? What If we are actually just a published story on a website called !? (Just my way of saying sorry for the same pickup line as literally every romance story in FNaF I have over read). She looked over at me, and did something neither of us expected. She put her lips on mine. Initially, this scared me. But soon I began to kiss back. It all turned into just a make out session on the roof. We finished watching the meteor shower, and Foxy and I went our separate ways.

=Flashback ended poolooloolooloob=

Golden Freddy booted me out of his Honda Civic, and took off. I walked to the front entrance. My family was very rich, and had payed for me and my friends to go here. I wondered what the other students would be like. I walked up to the front counter and was met by an orange cat. Hello, my name is Cathy (again, congrats if you get that reference), would you like to check in?" She seemed nice enough, although a little bit lacking in empathy. "Yes, I would" She handed me my keys, and walked to my dorm.


	2. Take Note

**Sorry guys, I cannot update the story for a wwhile, I am on vacation... Sorry. Also, the next story I update will be for FNAF High. Go check it out, BTW. Sapphire out!**


End file.
